criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance Henriksen
|birthplace = Manhattan, New York |family = James Henriksen Margueritte Henriksen Alcamy Henriksen Sage Ariel Henriksen Mary Jane Evans Jane Pollack |yearsactive = 1961-present }} Lance James Henriksen is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Bishop in the hit horror franchise Alien. Biography Henriksen was born on May 5, 1940, in Manhattan, New York, to James and Margueritte Henriksen. His parents divorced when he was 2, and as a result he spent a lot of time in trouble at school and had to spend time in a children's home. Eventually, he joined the Navy in 1955 and got to the rank of Petty Officer Third Class. When he was discharged from the Navy in 1958, he moved back to Manhattan and got his first theater job making sets for theater productions. It was through this that he was also able to get his first acting job, although he did need to learn how to read first, as he was illiterate at the time. When he was still in his thirties, he was able to graduate from the Actors Studio and chose to continue his career in media. Henriksen earned his first role in 1961, when he had an uncredited appearance as a U.S. Marine in the biopic film The Outsider. Henriksen earned his first major role in 1984, when he was cast as Detective Hal Vukovich in the hit science-fiction action film The Terminator. Henriksen earned his first voice-over role in 1999, when he was cast as Kerchak, the leader of the gorilla troup that takes home the titular protagonist, in the animated drama adventure film Tarzan. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows, video games, and movies such as Alien vs. Predator, Aliens, The Blacklist, Legends of Tomorrow, The Legend of Korra, The Night Shift, Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Castle, Millenium, The X-Files, and Criminal Minds On Criminal Minds Henriksen portrayed international crime lord Chazz Montolo in the Season Eleven episode "A Beautiful Disaster". Filmography *Mom and Dad (2017) - Unknown Character *Wraith (2017) - Fr. Ehrlich *Into the Badlands - 3 episodes (2015-2017) - Penrith *Needlestick (2017) - Alexander Crick *The Machine (2017) - Stanley (voice) *Lake Eerie (2016) - Pop *The Unwilling (2016) - Father Harris *Legends of Tomorrow (2016) - Todd "Obsidian" Rice *Gehenna: Where Death Lives (2016) - Morgan *After the Sun Fell (2016) - Dicky *The Night Shift - 2 episodes (2016) - Clive *The Sector (2016) - The Finisher *American Dad! (2016) - Bowling Coach (voice) *Deserted (2016) - Hopper *Daylight's End (2016) - Frank *Cut to the Chase (2016) - The Man *The Blacklist - 4 episodes (2015-2016) - Bill "The Major" McCready *The Hamster (2016) - Narrator *Criminal Minds - "A Beautiful Disaster" (2016) TV episode - Chazz Montolo *Grey's Anatomy (2016) - Griffin McColl *Monday at 11:01 A.M. (2016) - Bartender *Kids vs Monsters (2015) - Heinrich *All Hail King Julien (2015) - Doc Sugarfoot (voice) *Fragile Storm (2015) - Norman *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2015) - Zog (voice) *Human Play (2015) - Pascal *Harbinger Down (2015) - Graff *Me Him Her (2015) - The Stranger (uncredited) *Spirit Riders (2015) - Rex *Stung (2015) - Caruthers *Justice Served (2015) - Henry Callas *Paranormal Island (2014) - Carl *The Rolling Road (2014) - Les Davis *Garm Wars: The Last Druid (2014) - Wydd *Hollows Grove (2014) - Bill *Last Writes (2014) - Robert Service *Dark Awakening (2014) - Father Donovan O'Malley *The Strain (2014) - Narrator (voice, credited as Lance Henricksen) *Road to Paloma (2014) - FBI Agent Kelly *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Thrallmar Farseer/The Black Knight (voice) *House at the End of the Drive (2013) - Skip Johansen *My Dog the Champion (2013) - Billy *The Book of Daniel (2013) - Cyrus *Blood Shot (2015) - Sam *Aliens: Colonial Marines - Stasis Interrupted (2013) - Michael Weyland (voice) *Alien Rising (2013) - Colonel Stephen Cencula *Hannibal (2013) - Lawrence Wells *Gingerclown (2013) - Braineater *Phantom (2013) - Markov *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Bishop/Michael Bishop Weyland (voice) *TRON: Uprising - 16 episodes (2012-2013) - Tesler (voice) *Sin Reaper 3D (2012) - Doctor Douglas Hoffman *Infex (2012) - Hazelton (voice) *The Legend of Korra (2012) - Lieutenant (voice) *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Admiral Steven Hackett (voice) *Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012) - Henry Gale *Astronaut: The Last Push (2012) - Walter Moffitt *It's in the Blood (2012) - Russell *Red Princess Blues: Genesis (2011) - Nino (voice) *The Dog Who Saved Halloween (2011) - Eli Cole *Memphis Beat (2011) - Tom Harrison *Ambush (2011) - John Adams Lofgren *Monster Brawl (2011) - God (voice) *The Witches of Oz - 2 episodes (2011) - Henry Gale *The Arcadian (2011) - Father Reed *Good Day for It (2011) - Lyle Tyrus *Scream of the Banshee (2011) - Broderick Duncan *Beautiful Wave (2011) - Jimmy Davenport/Baja Man *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - 4 episodes (2010) - Eric "Grim Reaper" Williams (voice) *Castle (2010) - Benny Stryker *The Genesis Code (2010) - Doctor Hoffer *Cyrus (2010) - Emmett *Godkiller: Walk Among Us (2010) - Mulciber (voice) *The Penitent Man (2010) - Mr. Darnell *Aliens vs. Predator 3 (2010) - Karl Bishop Weyland (voice) *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Admiral Steven Hackett (voice) *The Lost Tribe (2009) - Gallo *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - General Herschel von Shepherd III (voice) *Jennifer's Body (2009) - Passing Motorist (uncredited) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Dacher (voice) *Transformers: Animated - 3 episodes (2008-2009) - Lockdown (voice) *NCIS (2009) - Sheriff Clay Boyd *The Seamstress (2009) - Sheriff Virgil Logan *The Slammin' Salmon (2009) - Dick Lobo *Screamers: The Hunting (2009) - Orsow *Necessary Evil (2008) - Doctor Fibrian *House (2006) - Tin Man (voice) *Transformers Animated: The Game (2008) - Lockdown (voice) *Ladies of the House (2008) - Frank Olmstead *Alone in the Dark II (2008) - Abner Lundberg *Appaloosa (2008) - Ring Shelton *Dark Reel (2008) - Connor Pritchett *Dying God (2008) - Chance *Black Ops (2008) - Colonel John Willets *Prairie Fever (2008) - Monte James *Pistol Whipped (2008) - The Old Man *CR: Alien vs. Predator (2007) - Charles Bishop Weyland (voice) *Mass Effect (2007) - Admiral Steven Hackett (voice) *The Chosen One (2007) - Cardinal Fred (voice) *Caminhos do Coração - 6 episodes (2007) - Doctor Walker *In the Spider's Web (2007) - Doctor Lecorpus *Bone Dry (2007) - Jimmy *My Cousin's Keeper (2007) - Finster *Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud (2006) - Ed Harley *Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes (2006) - Ed Harley *Sasquatch Mountain (2006) - Harlan Knowles *Pirates of Treasure Island (2006) - Long John Silver *Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) - Brainiac (voice) *The Da Vinci Treasure (2006) - Doctor John Coven *Abominable (2006) - Ziegler Dane *The Garden (2006) - Ben Zachary *When a Stranger Calls (2006) - Stranger (voice) *Gun (2005) - Thomas MacGruder (voice) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Andrei Rubley (English version, voice) *Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005) - The Host *Supernova (2005) - Colonel Harlan Williams *A Message from Fallujah (2005) - Daniel Crane *Into the West (2005) - Daniel Wheeler *Tarzan 2 (2005) - Kerchak (voice) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2005) - Mobius Quint (voice) *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (2004) - Abaddon (voice) *Starkweather (2004) - The Mentor *Modigliani (2004) - Foster Kane *Keep Right (2004) - Unknown Character *AVP: Alien vs. Predator (2004) - Charles Bishop Weyland *Evel Knievel (2004) - 'Awful' Knoffel *Madhouse (2004) - Doctor Franks *Out for Blood (2004) - Captain John Billings *Static Shock (2004) - Kobra Leader (voice) *One Point O (2004) - Howard *Dream Warrior (2003) - Parish *Rapid Exchange (2003) - Newcastle *Mimic: Sentinel (2003) - Garbageman *The Invitation (2003) - Roland Levy *The Last Cowboy (2003) - John William Cooper *Antibody (2002) - Gaynes *Red Faction II (2002) - Molov (voice) *Run Like Hell (2002) - Nick Conner (voice) *The Untold (2002) - Harlan Knowles *Unspeakable (2002) - Jack Pitchford *The Mangler 2 (2002) - Headmaster Bradeen (credited as Lance Henricksen) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Kerchack (voice) *Lost Voyage (2001) - David Shaw (credited as Lance Henricksen) *Demons on Canvas (2001) - John Soltys *Scream 3 (2000) - John Milton *Freedom (2000) - Unknown Character *The X-Files (1999) - Frank Black *Harsh Realm (1999) - General (uncredited) *Tarzan (1999) - Kerchak (voice) *Millennium - 67 episodes (1996-1999) - Frank Black *The Day Lincoln Was Shot (1998) - President Abraham Lincoln *Dusting Cliff 7 (1997) - Colonel Roger McBride *No Contest II (1996) - Erich Dengler *Profile for Murder (1996) - Adrian Cross *Powder (1995) - Sheriff Doug Barnum *Baja (1995) - Burns *Mind Ripper (1995) - Stockton *Dead Man (1995) - Cole Wilson *Aurora: Operation Intercept (1995) - William Stenghel *The Nature of the Beast (1995) - Jack Powell *The Quick and the Dead (1995) - Ace Hanlon *Spitfire (1995) - Richard Charles *Gunfighter's Moon (1995) - Frank Morgan *Felony (1994) - Taft *Color of Night (1994) - Buck *Boulevard (1994) - McClaren *No Escape (1994) - The Father *Man's Best Friend (1993) - Doctor Jarret *The Criminal Mind (1993) - Agent Winslow *Hard Target (1993) - Emil Fouchon *The Outfit (1993) - Dutch Schultz *Knights (1993) - Job *Super Mario Bros. (1993) - The King *Excessive Force (1993) - Devlin *Delta Heat (1992) - Jackson Rivers *Jennifer 8 (1992) - Freddy Ross *Alien 3 (1992) - Bishop *Tales from the Crypt - 2 episodes (1990-1991) - Sergeant Ripper/Reno Crevice *Reason for Living: The Jill Ireland Story (1991) - Charles Bronson *Stone Cold (1991) - Chains Cooper *Comrades in Arms (1991) - Rob Reed *The Pit and the Pendulum (1991) - Torquemada *Beauty and the Beast (1989) - Snow *Johnny Handsome (1989) - Rafe Garrett *The Horror Show (1989) - Detective Lucas McCarthy *Hit List (1989) - Chris Caleek *The Last Samurai (1988) - Johnny Congo *Deadly Intent (1988) - Raymond *Survival Quest (1988) - Hank *Pumpkinhead (1988) - Ed Harley *Martini Ranch: Reach (1988) - Gang Member *Near Dark (1987) - Jesse Hooker *Paul Reiser Out on a Whim (1987) - Unknown Character *Aliens (1986) - Bishop *Choke Canyon (1986) - Brook Alastair *Savage Dawn (1985) - Stryker *Streets of Justice (1985) - District Attorney Jerry Logan *Jagged Edge (1985) - Frank Martin *Hardcastle and McCormick - 2 episodes (1983-1984) - Josh Fulton/Deseau *The Terminator (1984) - Detective Hal Vukovich *Cagney & Lacey - 2 episodes (1983-1984) - Sergeant King/Johnny 'Nose' *Scene of the Crime (1984) - Unknown Character *Legmen (1984) - Finch *Riptide (1984) - John McMasters *The A-Team (1984) - Mack Dalton *The Right Stuff (1983) - Wally Schirra *Nightmares (1983) - MacLeod (segment "The Benediction") *Blood Feud (1983) - Mel Pierce *A Question of Honor (1982) - Wiley (credited as Lance Hendrickson) *Piranha Part Two: The Spawning (1981) - Police Chief Steve Kimbrough (credited as Lance Henricksen) *Prince of the City (1981) - District Attorney Burano *The Dark End of the Street (1981) - Jimmy *Ryan's Hope - 8 episodes (1980) - Preston Post *B.A.D. Cats (1980) - Timothy *The Visitor (1979) - Raymond Armstead *Damien: Omen II (1978) - Sergeant Neff *Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) - Robert *Network - Network Lawyer at Khan's Place (uncredited) *The Next Man (1976) - Federal Security (credited as Lance Hendrickson) *Mansion of the Doomed (1976) - Doctor Dan Bryan *Return to Earth (1976) - Unknown Character *Dog Day Afternoon (1975) - Murphy *To Kill the King (1974) - Hank Adams *Emperor of the North (1973) - Railroad Worker (uncredited) *It Ain't Easy (1972) - Randy *The Outsider (1961) - U.S. Marine (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors